hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrix Linguistics: Secrets Unleashed
Hendrix Linguistics: Secrets Unleashed is the first Hendrix Linguistics film released. Plot The intro shows Hendrix's abilities is shown in the title screen. Hendrix is in Hong Kong, as he sees civilians getting hurt by corrupt police in Hong Kong. He defeat many of the police in Hong Kong that are harming people as he saves them. Civilians praises Hendrix for being a hero to rescue them. He also shows his abilities to defeat more police, as the news from Hong Kong picked up about Hendrix saving civilians from corrupted police. A woman vigilante named Wendy Wu and her brother, Shen Weng destroying all the weapons that Police corrupted leader, Takashi. They defeated many corrupted police officers and escaped with a lot of battle. Hendrix (21) returns to Wendy Wu and her half-brother Shen Weng, they got rid of more weapons and dangerous equipments that Takashi is going to possess for his plan. He learns about Takashi taking over the police and using it for his abuse by torturing people and prevent their freedom. Wendy took about months to try and get the upper hand but no such luck. Hendrix is on the hunt by government, as he was framed and was hunted down by President Howard. He explained why he ran away from Providence to prevent them from telling about Hendrix's disappearance. Flashback, Hendrix began to search for a submarine with nuclear weapons in Russia where someone is going to use it on Europe and America. Doctor Hawkins is doing are Scientist stuff as working with her gadget and materials to use in combat, soon. Mario and Hendrix goes into the mission by Derrick's orders and debrief, while Doctor Hawkins is interrogating a Russian agent for leaving the sub to be open to be taken over by someone else. Hendrix. Mario, Ronald, Catherine, and Jake Johnson go to Russian where all the guards are guarding the sub, for the nuclear missile to launch in America. Hendrix's team takes out many of the guards that guarding the sub, as Hendrix and Mario go to attack them with full force and defeated them. Hendrix and Mario were ambush by Bill Hassler, as he wants revenge on Hendrix after his defeat after a year. They both battle again, as Hendrix and Bill go uses their abilities in an intense battle. He fends off Bill, as Mario sees American spy agents try to stop it with Jake, Ronald and Catherine stop after defeating many of Bill Hassler's men. Mario sees that American soldiers try to stop it by incidentally pressing to launch in America, to launch an EMP in Europe just like America years ago. Hendrix stops it, as Hassler is gone and escaped. Hendrix sees the Government statement by President Howard was blamed for not stopping the EMP. Hendrix Cybernetics doesn't lie that Howard's soldiers pressed the button to lie, as President Howard blames Hendrix for launching the EMP, as he becomes the number one target in the CIA list instead of Klaus Chase. Providence knows that Hendrix didn't do it, as he was angry and outraged. Doctor Hawkins tries to calm him down, as he flies off and escape. That left Doctor Hawkins upset, as Mario thinks it's good to dump him. She is not happy that Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix as a target, as the soldiers and government go after Hendrix, if he appears. The government wants to know where Hendrix is, as Providence knows he's gone. They left a lot of argument in the room, which Providence against them and defend Hendrix at all cost. Doctor Hawkins knows Hendrix's is too important to lose, as she needs him for battles and to spend time with, as he gives her confidence for her Science work. Present, Wendy Wu stands with Hendrix, knowing that he's a good man. Government including President Howard to try and hunt down, Hendrix for giving US a bad name. Shen Weng wants Hendrix to stay until Takashi is defeated for good, as he accepts and tells his story about his young life and Caitlyn. Meanwhile, Doctor Hawkins sees the attacks in Hong Kong, as Hendrix saves the people from a corrupted police. She tells Oracle to shut down the news for 10 minutes as it will take enough without the Government to know. Doctor Hawkins and Mario go in the helicopter in cloaked to find Hendrix in Hong Kong and to get him out of here, Hendrix spies on Takashi plan, as he tortures his own police for not stopping Hendrix. He plans to let the Government get him with his exposer for being here, as he plans to go to a meeting with the Mayor Of China, Jin-Chen. He wants to make a deal about weapons he will use for drugs and smuggling. He doesn't listen, as he is about him kill him after a long talk. Takashi takes the gold and weapons with all the gadget will use to attack other cities in Asia, including North Korea and Japan. Hendrix uses his smoke the defeat the guards, as Wendy Wu and Shen Weng some of Takashi men. They are held by his guards, as Hendrix is locked from this room, as he goes inside. Government soldiers are there, as they scout the area to find Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario scout for Hendrix's location. They found clues and sees that Takashi is going to collect dangerous weapons for himself to kill the Mayor, as Mario and Doctor Hawkins realize that Hendrix is there. They go after the Mayor's buildings. Takashi is about killed him, as he remarks about them with his city. He turned against his people, as he wants to make sure that he owns Hong Kong. Wendy Wu and Shen Wong are about to be killed. Hendrix comes in and battles him in a long fight, as the alarm goes off. Doctor Hawkins and Mario goes inside to find the main floors of where Hendrix is. He goes in a long fight with Takashi, as he nearly had Hendrix but with his karate and martial arts skills with his Cybernetic powers to defeat Takashi in a long fight. Mario and Doctor Hawkins just in time to help Hendrix, as he is happy to see Doctor Hawkins, as they hug in excitement. Takashi is captured, as the American Soldiers go there to track down Hendrix, as they bring Takashi to the helicopter and got away. American soldiers realized that Hendrix is gone and he attacked the Mayor, as President Howard will make another statement. Takashi is being interrogated by Doctor Hawkins, as she learned that Takashi abuses power with his Police force attacking civilians, other governments and many more. He wants his power to be the best way for the future, as Doctor Hawkins knows it's rubbish. Takashi admits Soldiers are after Hendrix, as he plans to make him an example after he got what he wanted but his plan has stopped by him. President Howard makes another statement that Hendrix attacked the Hong Kong mayor, as Derrick doesn't believe that. Hendrix is not happy, as he sees Hendrix as an enemy and making him a target. Hendrix doesn't mind enemies like Bill Hassler, Klaus Chase and others to hate him, but framing him makes it a war between American Soldiers and Providence Accord. Hendrix vows to go to the White House alone, as Doctor Hawkins knows it's too dangerous as she needs him with others to trust him, as she recap about years they been with by having fun. He changes his mind, as he broadcast himself to the White House that he will face President Howard in person, as he will use every weapon for Hendrix to try to get here in USS News. Washington DC, Many military is protecting the President with his statements of his plan working to get rid of Hendrix and Providence to use his military to frame and use other soldiers to fall for his to rise with killing others in Europe. Hendrix attacks the military in Washington DC with his Copter with weapons to injured them, as the President tells them fire missiles, as they did but failed to do damage on it. Hendrix continues to injure them with his copter, as missile launchers attack the copter, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario decide each other which one will take out first, as he does and destroys it with Hendrix's help to destroy the other two. He approaches himself to the White House, as it is shut down. Doctor Hawkins knows another way inside, underground of where the soldiers are protecting. Hendrix and his team defeated many soldiers inside and above the White House's main floor. President wants to be protected from each side, as Hendrix will attack inside of the room. He battles them and uses his abilities to get close inside of the room and hurts many of them. He attacks many rooms, as Mario and Doctor Hawkins go to other rooms to make sure, it's secured. Hendrix attacks them from above in the main room with his shield to defeat them, as he finally confronted him. It President Howard all along, as he was working with someone to frame him for a while to show after he won the election. It turned out to be Bill Hassler, as he agrees with him to frame him as he vows to come close to getting the Cybernetics, every time he fails. Hendrix battles Hassler in a long fight, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario keeps the President to stand still as they both fight again. Hassler nearly had him, as Hendrix dodges his attacks and was no match in a long fight, as his army began to faze but Providence Accord appears as the Cybernetics uses a wave to hurt Bill Hassler and beats him with his abilities and takes him down by blasting him on his mothership which crashes far from Washington DC. Hassler vows for revenge as it explodes, as Hendrix leaves to deal with the President as Senate Brightmore tells Providence to stand down, as Hendrix explains the truth about President Blake. He wanted to expose Providence, as he lies over and over again, he also uses crimes to frame Hendrix, leaving him exposed but failed. Doctor Hawkins revealed his documents in the desk, as it exposed President Blake. Senate Brightmore decided to impeach him for good after months of becoming President. It left Hendrix okay but feeling that hopefully, no government and other corrupted leader, exposed for being framed. Hendrix writes a note of letters of paragraph of what happened today and previous event with President Blake impeachment and Hassler's defeat, again. Doctor Hawkins wants to know why, as he thinks he will reflect that for 10 or 20 years to remember that moment. Derrick praises Hendrix for his greatness once again and earned him close to doing solo missions, alone but he still has to do it with Doctor Hawkins. Derrick sees Hendrix as "The one" with the Cybernetics which gives people a fighting chance. Hawkins home, Hendrix decides to leave the note in the basement, as he closes it. 20 years later, Doctor Underwood (44) is now coming back to her own basement to check her stuff that she can remember. She found her own Scientist stuff that she uses for Providence before she brought another one. Doctor Underwood sees the note, as she realized the note was from 20 years ago. She decided to keep and go downstairs to the kitchen. She calls Nathan and Natalie, who are 12 and 10 years old about her days of Providence. She tells about her story when Hendrix defeated Takashi in Hong Kong, as Nathan knows about that story since last week. Natalie wants to know more, as Doctor Underwood explains to her kids about Hendrix being framed by the President. Nathan and Natalie were clueless until Bill Hassler give instructions to him with President Blake talking rubbish and lies to corrupt others and turning against others like Hendrix. Nathan and Natalie know about this, as Doctor Underwood is shocked and was concerned about it. Nathan is studied about it in History class, as he learns a lot about his dad being Providence with missions and WW2. Doctor Underwood tells them, listen first to the person who took part in it instead of knowing information from class. She also tells her kids about her grandfather took part in WW2, as they learn that Underwood and Hawkins were born to fight, as it is part of their blood. Hendrix comes home after taking part in defeating many enemies in his work. Nathan and Natalie discovered that their dad got rid of the President, as he explained to them about abuse of power could corrupt themselves and others. Hendrix explains the job of discovering secrets that are evil, corrupt and many more to kill and take over the world. Nathan and Natalie hug their dad, as they go outside of their home. Hendrix remembers the good moments he had with Doctor Underwood since removing the Cybernetics years ago. She is happy that Hendrix continues his work to fight against evil and solving problems with intelligence and skills. They both kissed in the lips, as the camera pulls to the sun, as the movie ends. Movie Moments Major Events * Hendrix was targeted by the Government and President Blake * Hendrix learns that Bill Hassler was behind all of this, to get rid of Hendrix and take his Cybernetics for good * Hendrix with Wendy and her brother Shen defeated Corrupt police, Takashi * President Blake is impeached after Senate learns about his real intentions * Wendy and Shen learns about Hendrix being targeted by the Government after he is framed by launching an EMP missile in Europe, causing a blackout * 20 Years, Hendrix married Doctor Hawkins (Now Doctor Underwood) after removing his Cybernetics until he returns, years later. Also, they both kids and their name is Nathan and Natalie Underwood * Since Nathan turned 10, Hendrix tells his past stories about his career in Providence, his young life and spending time with Doctor Underwood in the young days Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past, Present and Future) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past, Present and Future) * Derrick Hawkins (Past And Present) * Mario Thompson (Past And Present) * Providence Accord (Past And Present) * Wendy Wu * Shen Weng * Jake Johnson * Ronald Camron * Catherine Grundler * Audrey Billings * Mayor Jin-Chen * Lucy Killington * Senate Brightmore * Nathan Underwood (Future) * Natalie Underwood (Future) Villains * Takashi * Hong Kong Police (Before Takashi's defeat) * President Howard * Bill Hassler * Howard's Soldiers (Before Howard's defeat) * Bill Hassler's Guards * Russian Spetsnaz Links Quotes Naming And Translations Allusions * Hendrix shouted "Code Black" which is similar to MW2, when Ghost shouted "Code Black" * Doctor Hawkins said "Yes, yes we are" which is in Phineas and Ferb, as she says before they do anything Trivia * This takes place before Hendrix Linguistics, as the series started when Hendrix is 24. In this movie, Hendrix is 21 years old. In the future, it takes place 20 years from the future, with his kids, Nathan and Natalie Underwood being kids. * Hendrix mentioned in Season Two for being hunted "Not the first time", foreshadow the movie, which Hendrix explained * DVD of the movie, released 5 years of the first episode of Hendrix Linguistics * For the first time in Hendrix Linguistics, there is swearing and foul language According to pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of the movie: * Doctor Hawkins have a different Providence suit before Hendrix Linguistics * Disguise that Hendrix wear, was for his stealth suit * Cybernetics rumors grew in Europe and around the world underworld since Hendrix got his Cybernetics * Hendrix have an energy core in his Cybernetics, if he decide rip the whole country * President Blake always talks like that, even when he not doing the press * Wendy and her brother Shen have pictures of them young selves in the walls * Doctor Hawkins always plan something ahead before the mission * Derrick Hawkins still has the highest score in Providence Accord, before Hendrix broke * Nuclear Weapons are used in Submarine, to target America, Europe and many more with the GPS and countdown * In addition to Dern, Doctor Skylar Hawkins had others who helped her build the Cybernetics - including other Scientist. * President Blake and Bill Hassler called out his entire army for the final battle for the White House and for the Cybernetics * Doctor Hawkins created a cameo helicopter for none one to see in battle, as they arrive in Hong Kong * The Battle of White House will be recorded in the history of the Providence as an important turning point for Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins. See Also Category:Movies Category:Hunt For The Cybernetic Arc Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Hassler Arc